A snow removing machine which collects snow by an auger, throws up the collected snow by a blower, and throws out the thrown-up snow by a chute is known. In particular, a snow removing machine having a battery for supplying power to electrical components and a control unit for controlling the electrical components is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Patent Laid-open Publication No. 2000-80621.
The snow removing machine disclosed in that publication has a large body, providing a relatively large space on each of the right and left sides of an engine even if the engine is disposed at about the center of the body. A battery is disposed in a space on the left of the engine, and a control unit is disposed in a space on the right of the engine.
The large snow removing machine is a heavy load, requiring a relatively large operating force for snow removing operations. There is thus a demand for practical small snow removing machines which can be easily operated by a small operating force.
Since small snow removing machines have a small body, it is difficult for them, when an engine is mounted to the body, to provide spaces on the right and left of the body for disposing a battery and a control unit. It is thus necessary to dispose the battery and the control unit at other places.
However, since the battery and the control unit are relatively heavy loads, it is necessary to determine the places where these components are disposed, considering the weight balance of the snow removing machine. It is thus desired, in small snow removing machines, to dispose a battery and a control unit in such a manner as to maintain a good weight balance.
A snow removing machine having a controller for detecting, with sensors, the orientation of a chute, the inclination of a chute cap and the traveled distance, and adjusting the orientation of the chute and the inclination of the chute cap based on the detected values, is disclosed, for example, in Japanese Utility Model Laid-Open Publication No. HEI-2-136122. The controller is mounted to a control box provided between right and left handle bars.
Means of mounting the controller to the control box may be bolting. However, when the controller is directly bolted to the control box, vibration transmitted from a travel device and a snow removing device to the body of the snow removing machine is directly transmitted to the controller through the right and left handle bars and the control box. Consequently, the controller can vibrate, affecting the control. It is thus desired to reduce vibration acting on the controller.